A Spikey relationship
by Cuddly cuttlefish
Summary: After Spyke meets Annie, things get a little weird. I'll be editing this later, so don't think it's the end yet. I'll say when it's the end. Cuttlefish OUT!
1. A new stranger

Inkopolis began becoming quieter and quieter as the moon rose and the sun fell. The shopkeeper Jelonzo and Crusty Sean seemed to begin snoozing off as they walked to their apartments while Sheldon and Annie decided to help clean up the weapons shop.

"EVERYTHING'S DONE NOW! LET'S GO!" Moe yelled annoyed. Annie ignored him as she placed a heavy splatling remix on the shelf. Moe grumbled and slammed himself against the top of Annie's head. Annie flinched at it, but again ignored it.

"Thanks. I don't know how to repay you for your hard work!" Sheldon thanked her. Annie smiled.

"T-that's okay." Annie told him. "I always l-."

"YOU CAN BUY US DINNER AND MAYBE REORGANIZE THE OUR HEADGEAR! ALSO YOU COULD MAYBE NOT CAUSE SUCH A MESS! THERE'S ALOT OF THINGS YOU CAN DO RIGHT NOW!" Moe yelled at the horseshoe crab. Sheldon flinched a little as Annie began apologizing for the rudeness of her fish.

Walking out of Ammo Knights, Annie told Moe how rude he was back there. Moe rolled his eyes and grunted.

"You need to be more nicer to folks!" Annie told Moe. "You would want someone to help you, RIGHT?" Moe nestled into her hair, ignoring her, when something caught his eye. A dark figure moving out of the back alley. Tall and slender as it walked out, not showing any knowledge of the two.

"Annie. Hide."

"Huh? Why Moe?" Annie asked as the nervous fish began nestled deeper into her hair. She stood still in the middle of Inkopolis, trying to get her fishes attention, as the figure turned towards her. Moe saw it turn and began tugging on one of her tentacles.

"ANNIE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL GOD, RUN IT YOUR STORE! THERE'S A MONSTER!" Moe yelled, ready to jump out of the little sea anemone's hair and flop to safety. Annie looked around Inkopolis and saw to monster. She screamed and ran to Ammo Knights.

Sheldon finished building a sprinkler for an N-Zap when he heard Annie scream from outside. Jumping up from his seat, he grabbed his N-Zap and ran outside. Annie tripped and was trying frantically to get up as the figure closed in. Moe leaped in her jacket pocket and was actually praying. Sheldon aimed his N-Zap and pulled the trigger. Ink shot at the figure, but showed no signs of slowing or retreating. Second instinct was to grab Annie and Moe and bring them inside.

Sheldon threw his N-Zap at the figure and began pulling Annie to her feet. The figure flinched, but kept walking. Annie managed to get on her feet and the two ran to Ammo Knights and locked the door behind them. Sheldon turned off the lights and the two dove under a table and remained quiet.

The front door made a clicking sound as the door opened up using a screw driver. Annie, Moe, and Sheldon remained quiet as they heard footsteps walk around the shop.

"ACHOO!"

Moe covered his mouth, realizing he just gave up their position. Footsteps began approaching the table as Sheldon yelled for help. The table lifted up as Annie shut her eyes and hugged Sheldon, tears streaming down her cheeks, praying for the better of this situation.

"Whoa. You okay there mate?"

Annie opened her eyes. The figure turned on the lights, revealing himself to be a sea urchin. Sheldon pulled Annie closer to him, uncertain if the sea urchin would attack.

"Nice place you got here." The sea urchin told Sheldon. "I remember coming in here once."

"W-what's your name?" Moe demanded, still shaken.

"Spyke. I'm the urchin in the back alley. Trading sea snails for gear, slots, abilities. What's yours love?"

"I'm Sheldon, Annie, and the little clownfish is Moe."

"Noice. Anyway, do you have a place for me to sleep for the night? Them cops closed the back alley due to some cracks in tho concrete." Spoke asked, examining a splat charger.

Annie remembered her pull out couch and extra blankets back at her apartment. She opened her mouth to speak but was nudged in the stomach by Moe. She grabbed him and held him tightly in her hand as she told him he could stay at her house for a while. Moe screamed silently. Spyke smiled and thanked her for her generosity.

On the train ride home, Spyke wrapped his arm around the little sea anemone. Annie blushed hard as Moe grumbled and nestled deeper inside her tentacles.

An hour later, they arrived to Annie's home. Annie reheated some left over Octopie and gave a piece to Moe.

"Would you like some Spyke?" Annie asked, handing out a big slice of the pie. Spyke nodded and began munching down on it. When he finished, he offered to wash the dishes. Annie thanked him and went off to bed.

"Why'd you let a hobo in our HOUSE!" Moe scolded. "We just can't let ANY random person walk in!" Annie ignored him and began snoozing off. Moe grumbled some more, but soon decided to fall asleep.

After Spyke was done washing the dishes, he snuggled himself on the couch and laid there. _That's one fine looking anemone._


	2. Cleaning up

Spyke stretched his arms and legs. Took him a while to remember where he was. Annie's home.

"Annie?" Spyke called. He walked into the kitchen to find a bowl of cereal waiting for him. Next to it was a note.

Spyke ate a spoonful of cereal and began reading through the note.

 _Dear Spyke_

 _I went to work at Cooler Heads. Cereal on table. Please clean up the couch. It would be really kind of you to clean up the house. You don't have to. Only if you want. You're welcome to leave anytime. If you want to stay for a day or two, it'll be fine. I'm making meatballs and noodles tonight._

 _Signed Annie_

Spyke took in a another spoonful of cereal and started looking around the house for messes. First, the sea urchin unloaded the dish washer, then vacuumed the couch and carpets, then began dusting. After all that, he decided to look in Annie's and Moe's room for any messes.

The room was pink and had a bunch of pictures of random band names. Two squid sisters action figures stood on the top of her bookshelf. A big fish tank stood next to her bed labeled "Moe's." Spyke stepped in and forced his focus to her dirty clothes hamper. He tried his hardest not to look at what was in it.

Dragging it out the room, one of her Squid Squad shirts fell on the ground by the bed. Spyke bent down to pick it out and saw one of her books under her bed. He picked it up to put it back on the bookshelf, only to realize it was her diary.

 _Don't do it Spyke._ Spyke thought, already using his screwdriver to pop open the lock. A click echoed throughout the whole room. He opened to the first page. Some stuff from earlier in the year. Flipping through it, it was basically her going through life. He eventually found yesterday's entry and began reading.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I've met this street urchin and he's super cute. Moe doesn't like him, but he doesn't like anyone except me. Anyway, the urchin's name is Spyke. I've overheard some inkings talk about him, but I didn't care. I invited him into my house and he seems to like it here. While washing the dishes, he dropped a fork and bent over to grab it. I snapped a quick picture on my phone._

Spyke began blushing as he kept reading.

 _I'm going to ask him if he would like to sleep in my room instead of on the couch. He seems pretty nice. Moe will take him down just in case he tries to do something to me._

 _Signed Annie_

Spyke shut the diary and placed it back under the bed and proceeded to wash her clothes. Though he liked her a lot, he felt more nervous than when a cop approached him.

"Great noodles Annie." Moe commented, slurping up a noodle. Annie smiled and took a bite out of her meatball. Spyke would always find himself looking at Annie. Each time he found himself looking at her, Moe would always break his line of vision. Eventually, he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

After he came out, Annie was already cleaning up the dishes.

"OH!" Annie said, realizing Spyke walked out the bathroom. "I was wondering if you would l-like to sleep with me. I MEAN SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS ME! Not sleep with me, sleep like-."

"Sure." Spyke told her, ending the awkward conversation.

In the same bed as someone was a bit strange for Spyke. He's always slept alone except in the shelter after his house was lit on fire.

Moe kept his eyes instinctively on Spyke, watching him like a hawk, making sure he didn't try to pull anything on his owner. Annie was chatting on her tablet with her mom and dad.

"Yes. This is Spyke!" Annie told her parents, facing the camera at the sea urchin. Spyke gave a small wave as the tablet went back to Annie.

After the parents talk, Annie asked Spyke if he wanted to talk to his parents.

"No. My mom's dead." Spyke told her. He could feel his eyes water up and his voice began cracking. "A-and my dad is arrested a-and my older brother is the only family I have left." Tears ran down his face as he covered his face with his hands. Annie wrapped her arms around his slender body.

"It's okay. I really like you and you're really nice. You could stay here if you really wanted to. I wouldn't mind." Spyke uncovered his eyes and looked down at Annie.

"Ya' know, I really like you Annie."

Spyke picked her up until they were face to face. "I really a lot mate."

Moe's eyes grew in horror and disgust as he turned his head.

The sound of two lips touching echoed throughout the room.


	3. A splat from the past

**Authors note:** attention! **I really really REALLY need to see Papyrus x Spyke fan art. (Papyrus from undertale and Spyke from splatoon.) If you see this, please draw a picture of these two kissing or doing something more romantic. Contact me if you find something or upload something. Thanks for reading this. Now on too the story. Cuttlefish OUT!**

Annie woke up to find Moe sitting on her chest staring angrily at her.

"What?" Annie asked the clownfish.

"YOU LIKE THIS STREET URCHIN, DON'T YOU?" Moe angrily asked her through gritted teeth. Annie laid there staring at her angry roommate.

"Yes."

"I KNEW IT! YOU AND THIS NASTY DRUG DEALER! I MEAN, LOOK AT HIM! HE'S DISGUSTING! HE'S CREEPY! HE SMELLS LIKE DRUNK BUTTS AND HE LOOKS AN INKLING GOT ELECTROCUTED TOO MANY TIMES!" Moe yelled at the top of his little lungs.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SPYKE LIKE THAT!" Annie yelled back. She picked up Moe and shoved him in her tentacles. Moe grumbled and pushed off her star in her hair.

"HEY! Calm down!" Annie yelled. "You need to be nicer! Being mean and rude won't get you anywhere in life!" Moe sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this battle.

Spyke sat up and stretched. "Good morning mate." Spyke told the sea anemone. Annie smiled.

"Wanna come with us to work?" Annie asked. Spyke shook his head. "Nah. Them inklings in the back alley probably think I'm dead or arrested by now, love."

 _Love?_ Moe thought.

"Oh, well I'll see you later then." Annie told Spyke. Spyke smiled as Annie left the room.

 _Drunk butts?_ Spyke thought. He did smell bad, but not THAT bad! _Maybe I should hit the shower._ The sea urchin got up and marched over to the bathroom and turned on the bath. Everything smelled nice. Even the toilet.

Spyke began taking off all his clothes when the door behind him opened up. He turned his head to see Annie and Moe behind him, staring at his naked butt.

Instinctively, he turned around and began pulling up his underwear. "Yes mate?" Spyke asked.

Annie stood there in shock for a moment until Moe nudged her. "W-we were g-g-going to grab o-our wallet." Annie sputtered out before grabbing her wallet and running out the bathroom. Even Moe couldn't talk. Spyke waited until the front door closed before continuing getting undressed.

Once fully naked, he slid into the tub and laid there.

Annie and Moe got home with dinner from "Kalimari Kitchen." Spyke laid on the couch, reading one of Annie's books.

"So Spyke." Annie asked. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to see your brother." Spyke stopped reading. He hasn't seen his older brother in eight years. Last time he seen him, he was in a hospital bed after being stabbed 7 times.

"I guess I could give him a visit." Spyke told Annie. "When will we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Spyke smiled and went to sit at the table to enjoy some calimari with Annie.

Spyke snoozed off easily that night.

He dreamed about when he was younger. Much younger.

"JUST STOP!" Spyke's mother yelled at his dad. His dad took another gulp of his beer and swung his hand at his mother. His mother fell back onto the nightstand from the blow. The dad smiled and leaped on Spyke's mother pinning her down as she began pleading for him to stop.

"Mommy!" Jaggy yelled from the stairs. Spyke's mom looked at him, tears forming from her eyes.

"Go upstairs with your brother. I'll be fine."

Jaggy nodded and ran upstairs to his brother's room. Spyke laid in the crib wide awake, looking at his brother, Jaggy, enter the room and cradled him.

From downstairs, their mom cried as sounds of pounding and slapping echoed through their rundown apartment. Jaggy went in the closet with Spyke and sat there, listening to the terrible sounds.

"Don't worry Spyke. All this will be over soon." Jaggy told his younger brother. He wrapped him up in a towel and carried him over to his bed and laid him down. Jaggy laid in next to him.

"Don't worry Spyke. Life will get better."

Spyke woke up to being in the arms of his brother. Jaggy had tears running down his face as a police office hugged them and drove them away from their burning apartment complex. Their dad was put in a different car. Blood covering his parts of his face as the police began driving him away.

"Mommy's dead." Jaggy told Spyke. Jaggy hugged his younger brother harder and let more tears stream down his face. Spyke stared at his older brother, too young to understand what was going on.

Spyke bolted up from bed, sweat dripping from ever ounce of his body. The moon still hung high in the sky and Annie and Moe were still asleep.

 _Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare._ Spyke thought. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. After their mother was killed, the two sea urchins were put in childcare. They were never adopted and were constantly transported from on to another care facility. Eventually, Jaggy moved out and Spyke moved to Rock bottom. He failed to keep up with rent so he moved to the back alley in Inkopolis.

He made more friends there than he ever had.


	4. Brother Battle

"Ready?" Annie asked Spyke. Spyke nodded. Jelonzo and Crusty Sean gave Spyke some gear to wear while visiting Jaggy.

Moe remained silent and didn't complain, which really set Annie off a bit.

"You alright Moe?" Annie asked. Moe pushed himself deeper into her tentacles. "Moe? C'mon! Talk to me!"

Moe didn't budge.

"Fine." Annie told him and began putting her boots on.

"Annie." Moe began. Annie looked up at her clownfish. "Yes Moe?"

"Are you going to abandon me for Spyke?"

Annie's eyes widened. "NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"I have that feeling! You pay less attention to me when Spyke's around! You also act differently when he's around too!" Moe told her. Annie took him out of her hair and laid him on the couch. "What do you mean Moe?"

"Before Spyke came, you never had to tell me to back off from yelling at folks or tell me to be quiet! Now you act like you don't want me to speak at all!"

"Moe! Even though you can be rude, I still love you! But sometimes you just need to quiet down! Yelling at inkling's won't get you any money! It'll just make them want to leave!"

Moe opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, he whipped around and turned his back to her. Annie froze. "You're gonna turn your back to me?" Moe still remained silent.

The sea anemone sighed and put him back in her hair. "We'll talk later Moe. Right now, we're going to meet Spyke's brother." Annie got up and marched to the front door.

"SPYKE! C'MON!" Annie yelled to Spyke. Spyke walked out the bathroom and out the front door with Annie.

(After they ride the train out of Inkopolis and to Planktonville.)

"This is the street. Kelpton." Spyke told Annie. The two began walking through the neighborhood. Houses were missing windows and a lobster laid unconscious on the side of the curb. Empty beer bottles hung from a roof used as a chime.

"Spyke, are you sure this the right street?" Annie asked, looking at a jellyfish on a lawn chair asleep.

"Yes. I searched up his name on and he lives on this street in house 13666." Spyke told her, spotting the house on the cul-de-sac. He motioned Annie towards the house.

Spyke rang the doorbell. "Annie, I'm nervous." Spyke told her. Annie grasped his hand tightly. "You'll do fine!" Annie reassured him. Spyke took in a deep breath and nodded.

After about 57 seconds, footsteps approached the door. The doorknob began turning and the door opened slightly.

"Hello?"

Spyke glanced at Annie. "Jaggy? I-it's me Spyke." Silence rang for a bit before the door fully opened.

A sea urchin with dark green and purple eyes,a robe, and some socks stood in the doorway.

"SPYKE! I haven't seen you in forever! C'mon! You and your little girlfriend!" Jaggy told him, reaching his arms around his younger brother. Spyke smiled abit and hugged him back. Annie stood back.

Jaggy finally let go of his brother and invited him and Annie inside. Inside the house, random pills, medications, needles, empty super sea snail shells, beer bottles, and porno magazines laid everywhere. Annie shuddered at the magazines photos and saw one of the photos having the Squid Sisters modeling in Mahi-Maui resort. Spyke picked up Annie and carried her with him.

"Just sit down on the couch." Jaggy told them, getting something out of the kitchen. Spyke shoved aside the magazines and sat of the almost totalled sofa.

Jaggy returned with some sandwiches. He sat on the magazines, not acknowledging that they were there the whole time.

"So, how's it been." Jaggy asked. Spyke told him that he was living in the back alley of inkopolis and got gear for folks. "So, you got a rep, little bro? What you do, little anemone?"

"I help inklings with headgear." Annie told him. Jaggy giggled.

"Hey Spyke! Can you do a quick favor for me? Can you run to the store and buy me some bread?" Jaggy asked Spyke, handing him twenty dollars.

"Sure. C'mon Annie." Spyke told Jaggy.

"No, no, Annie can stay here!" Jagged told Spyke. Spyke looked a bit unsettled. "You okay with staying here love?" Annie looked over at the magazines and quickly shook her head. "I'll go to the store with you!" Annie told Spyke and quickly leaped up. Jaggy frowned. "C'MON ANNIE! STAY!"

Spyke motioned Annie to stay behind him. Jaggy looked ready to pop a vein. "Why do you want Annie to stay so badly?!" Spyke demanded. Jaggy didn't answer. "WHY!"

Jaggy lunged up and smashed Spyke on the back of his head with an empty beer bottle. Spyke flew to the ground, blood drooling to his neck. He managed to yell to Annie to run out the house before going unconscious.

Annie screamed and began running to the door. Jaggy marched over to her quickly and grabbed her. He grinned menacingly and began dragging her up the stairs to her room.

"SPYKE! SPYKE!" Annie yelled, but was quickly silenced by Jaggy's hand. "This was way to easy." Jaggy muttered to her and kicked open his bedroom door. Annie let out a muffled cry for help before being thrown onto his bed.

Jaggy slammed the door closed and locked it, slowly turning towards Annie. He put his hand between his legs and grinned. Annie laid on the bed, frozen with fear as he stepped closer towards her. Just as he was about to reach her, Moe leaped up and bit the cheek. Jaggy screamed in pain and slipped on one of the magazines laying on the ground.

"ANNIE RUN!" Moe yelled through his teeth. Annie got up and unlocked the door. She managed to open it and run downstairs. Jaggy got up and threw Moe across the room.

Annie began unlocking the front door, but then saw Spyke still laying there. If they left him, Jaggy would do something terrible to him. The sea anemone grabbed a cup and filled it with sink water and raced to the unconscious urchin. She splashed it over his face.

Spyke lunged up, gasping for air as he tried to remember where he was. "SPYKE! WE NEED TO GET MOE AND RUN!" Annie yelled. Spyke stared at her for a second, then began nodding.

Jaggy stomped into the living room with the broken beer bottle. "NOWHERE TO RUN!" Jaggy yelled. Annie crouched behind Spyke. Spyke took his screwdriver out of his pocket and stood up slowly. "Get Moe and get out of here." Spyke told Annie. Annie nodded and ran back upstairs.

"Why are you doing this?" Spyke asked Jaggy. Jaggy grinned. "Ever since Mom died, I've felt weak, useless, hopeless. I've become what every pointless man would become. I'd lie to get what I desired. I've came that close to feeling power over somebody, and I won't let it slide that easily!" Jaggy lunged himself at Spyke. Spyke dodged barely and shot his screwdriver into Jaggy's back. Jaggy yelled in agony and fell to the ground. Spyke shot the screwdriver into Jaggy's kidney and left it there.

"I know you can be so much more." Spyke told him and walked out the house. He picked up Annie and carried her back to the train station.


	5. Epilogue

**The last chapter.**

"The baseball cap has Stealth Jump for the main." Annie told an inkling.

"Cool! I've never tried stealth jump!" The excited inkling told Annie as she bought the cap.

"Hey, Annie." The Inkling said. "You've been getting fatter."

"HEY! DON'T CALL HER FAT!" Moe screeches at the inkling. Annie looked at her belly.

"I have been eating weird things lately." Annie told the Inkling. "I couldn't help it." The Inkling looked more closely at her belly.

"Wait, you're not fat, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" The Inkling yelled.

Annie gasped and looked at her belly. "REALLY!"

"No, you are getting fat." The Inkling told Annie and walked out the store.

Annie stood there in silence as Moe began laughing his butt off.

 **Wow.**

 **Anyway, I actually was aiming for this story to be about Spyke having fun and making out with all the girls on Splatoon, but you can see I actually trailed off badly. Explains why this story has no meaning. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Keep drawing fan art of Papyrus x Spyke! Cuttlefish OUT!**


End file.
